Rule of three
by Moon Agent
Summary: Max... player. Fang... new boy. He's smokin'. Can Max abide by her "rule of three" when she meets him? AH.
1. Chapter 1

Rule of Three.

I don't own Maximum Ride.

"Maxine Batchelder."

"No."

"Maxine Martinez?"

"No."

"Maxine Ride?"

"No."

"Max Smith?"

"No." I said with an are-you-seriously-that-retarded? Look.

"Maxine Jones?"

Yet again with the look on my face.

"Maximum Batchelder?"

"No. This is getting old."

"Maximum Martinez?"

"Yes! You got it."

"Okay. So, we need to go out on a date." Dylan the airhead tried to be suave.

"Yeah, and I need you to learn my name BEFORE you try and ask me out." I said shoving his face in to the lockers. I grabbed my textbook and slammed it shut.

'If you really love me' By Stevie Wonder swam in my head.

I had three boyfriends.

My three weeks was almost up. Poor them.

This is a story about me. 'Cause I'll admit it. I'm a player.

I abide by the Rule of Three.

Three people. Three seconds, minutes, days, weeks, years. Whatever.

And stuff happens in threes too. Three science tests a month or three sales at PacSun (my favorite store-EVER!).

And I also do everything at three o'clock for good luck. I have three of everything I could need three of except for like shirts and shit.

So anyways, I've always got three boyfriends. It's a spiteful revenge cycle because of my first boyfriend.

Sam just… cheated on me with a girl named Lissa. She was a slut. Now kind of… one step down from a slut.

Maybe they were trying to make it into the player history book. It failed because I wasn't really mad. I just wanted to earn the title and be on the top of everything. Plus they ended up "falling in love" or something.

Love doesn't exist. You know what I like to do?

Break people up. Especially people I don't like. Or people that try and throw me off my game.

And that old thing, "don't get mad, get even", is like a second abidation. Or whatever the word is. You know what I mean.

The thing you should know about my school, if you are to ever get anything, is that people take me seriously. No one screws with me. Our school considered uniforms for a while, but I stopped them. Whether it was sheer power, fear, or rationality, I will never know.

I'm a shape shifter. For one guy I'm all cutesy-smiley. The next sporty, and/ or business, badass. Anything I need to be to get the job done.

So my three guys were:

Ben. The jock.

Josh. The nerdy cute guy.

And Austin. The half way popular guy.

Why I chose them? I don't know. They're cute?

And totally listen to this: My sister, Ella, catches them on the rebound! Or the ones she likes I should say.

Sometimes our friend, Nudge helps us break people up, helps me break up people, or just helps us be real lowlife kids again. You know the ones that don't spend their time plotting against people; or figuring out how to plan their dates so they don't get caught cheating.

We take walks, go to the beach, jump on the trampoline… and sometimes we just talk. Like the little people.

And then there's Angel. My friend on the inside.

She's kind of like population/rumor control.

She's one of the most popular people I've ever known.

She got in because she can work the human mind like a puppeteer.

She plays mind games that leave you shocked for days. You don't ever realize what's happened. Unless of course she lets you in.

At times like this I'm glad to be a junior and the top dog with my own little army of people.

The only thing left.

"Sam! Lissa!" I yelled.

They looked up from each other.

"What am I?" I asked innocently.

"A home wrecker." Lissa guessed.

"A bitch?" Sam guessed.

"Let's see. I would've accepted amazing, awesome, gorgeous, a player, even triflin'. Besides, I'm not even interested in guys that are old enough to have kids and wives. That's immoral. You've disappointed me, and you're the ones who created me."I said. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, turned on my heel and walked out of the cafeteria.

I'm a busy person, and sometimes I'm nice.

For instance I just warned Sam and Lissa I was still keeping tabs on them. I would destroy them from the inside out.

Anyways… I walked off to my science classroom. It was one thirty. Last lunch for me and my team.

"Hola!" I slid into the room, everything was blurred because I was so fast.

"Hey Max." Ella sighed.

"Hi." Nudge said quietly.

"What's wrong with you two? And where's Angeleigh?" Although I wasn't too worried.

"Angel is on her way up." Ella whipped out her cell phone and flashed Nudge the screen.

"I'm here!" Angel skidded into the room. We all sat on a desk and made a circle/square.

"What took you so long?"

"Gossiping with those girls that have formed themselves my posse and decided on it, too. The only good thing is I know everything they know. Good news. Two new senior boys. Really hot. One junior! Also hot. I got dibs on him!" She said out of breath.

"They friends?" I said already formulating a plan in my mind. My ponytail slid around as I turned to look at Angel. Who would be the third? I clipped back my bangs. That stupid haircutter person… She screwed up my hair.

"No." She said.

I internally danced! Piece of cake. A fresh selection for the master.

"Brothers." Game over.

_**Descriptions ~brief~ if I don't describe outfits, just imagine skinny jeans popular shoes and a tank top or crop top. Always stylish.**_

Max

Tall, thin (like almost anorexic thin), Long blonde/brown hair. A little wavy. Wears whatever I describe. Brown eyes.

Ella:

Board straight dark brown hair, short, hazel eyes, designer clothes most of the time, shares with Nudge a lot.

Nudge:

Curly long black hair, purple-ish brown-ish eyes, average height and weight.

Angel:

Ringlet curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, average height, thin.

Whew! Started my newest story. My others will be updated soon.

Ace


	2. Chapter 2

Rule of three.

I started this because it's March… Today's March 3rd. It's also my third story. That's weird.

p.s thanks for the favoriting and stuff!

p.p.s I'm not in high school. That might show in my writing.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Why do they have to be brothers? That means they communicate well. They might even be so close they have some kind of telepathic ability.

"Ahh fuck. Way to ruin my plans Angel." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Max I know that completely ruined your plan."

"What do they look like?" Ella piped up.

"Well they're obviously hot. I mean if Angel said so." Nudge pointed out.

Nudge's phone rang. Her ringtone was "teach me how to dougie". No shocker, that's like her favorite song.

"Hello! You're speaking to Nudge!" She greeted.

"Does she need to announce its Nudge if they called her?" I whispered to Ella and Angel.

"Atleast she doesn't answer 'Buddy the Elf what's your favorite color?' anymore!" Angel whisper shouted. I remember when Nudge used to answer that… ahh what a good day that was.

"Or 'Dell computers. This is Chip' since we watched the Love Guru." Ella laughed.

Nudge sent us a pointed look. We shut up quick.

"Umm… no. I can't do this weekend." Nudge answered to whoever called her.

I zoned out, none of that crap concerned me.

Next I had AP English Lit. That's one of my many mixed classes. I have gym with seniors, too. Also there are a few seniors in my German 2 class. I'd already taken three years of Spanish. (They'd offered it at my middle school.)

And my math class; Math Analysis. I hate to say it, but I'm relatively smart.

And several others like Drama and sociology.

Anyways… oh yeah. It's time to leave so I grabbed my bag. Nudge had been on the phone the whole time so I hadn't gotten to talk to my team as much as I'd liked.

Plus, I was dying to hear about the new guys.

I strutted down the hallways to my English class sliding in the door to wait for the teacher. Normally I'm first but today… there were two new boys!

Guess who? I'm thinking the new ones.

One was sitting in my seat. He had messy black hair and mystical- no; mysterious is the word- dark brown/ almost black eyes. He was the epitome of skater. I swear to God. He was soo tall. Definitely not my average choice.

The other guy was tall and had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't as a attractive. But he was definitely not ugly.

"Did you get your Ipod to unlock?" the dark boy asked the light boy.

"Naww man. I forgot the password, we're going to have to reset it. I swear it's just my luck." That guy answered.

I walked up and sat on my desk.

"Dude, this is my seat you can sit right there," I pointed. "No one sits there. I'm Max."

He nodded.

"I'm Iggy. Fang, why don't you tell her your name?" Iggy said acting like what I guess was supposed to be their mom.

I got a peculiar look on my face. Did he just say fang? Is that his name or what?

"Oh dammit. I did it again didn't I?" He smacked his forehead.

Fang smirked and hopped over the desk into the seat. I slid back into my desk.

"So I'm Max, you're Iggy and, you're Fang," I said looking thoughtful. "Okay, cool. I'm a junior and you're probably seniors."

"Yeah." Fang confirmed.

I should mention I'm half Dutch, and my mom's rich. Also, it's September. Tryout's start soon; and I play field hockey. It's an amazingly fun sport.

Kind of random; get used to it, it happens a lot.

"Where'd you move here from?"

"Orange county Virginia. We moved into White hall. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I live there. Let me guess the big brick building at the very back of the neighborhood next to the stone house?" I guessed the only house that had been for sale in the last two months.

"yeah. How'd you know?" Iggy asked. He's not too bright is he?

"A.) It's the only one that'd been for sale in like forever. B.) I live in the stone house. What surprised me is that I didn't see you guys move in. I think I would've remembered new neighbors." I was about to say, a face like yours but one of the evil slores, McKenna, walked in. Why is she even in an A.P class? She's so stupid.

She's in Angel's posse I bet. She has this ugly, frizzy, curly orange hair. I'm not being judgmental. I've talked to her before and she's a waste of time. And the biggest bimbo you'll ever meet.

"Oh. I see how it is." Iggy turned away looking hurt.

"He's a weird one, is he not?" I asked Fang. He smirked and nodded. His smirk is ueber hot. {p.s A/n that's how you spell ueber without an umlaut. You add the 'e'.}

Well, if Ms. Vaughn isn't in here soon, I'm going to bust a cap. I'm joking, that was fun to say though.

I like Ms. Vaughn. She's a good teacher. Like when she's giving an oral lesson she'll use like a fake voice as if we're in pre-school or something. But it's funny. Maybe she does that because McKenna is in here?

Some more kids were walking in and the bell was about to ring.

"Hello class!" Ms. Vaughn walked briskly into the room her modified bob was looking flat. It was a little gray today and her glasses were dirty.

She must be having a bad day.

"Hello Ms. Vaughn." We responded.

"Okay, before we start," She switched to a really high-pitched stereotypical cheerleader voice. "I hope you didn't scare off the new guys, in case you hadn't noticed them."

Some people nodded. McKenna smiled like she was hot or something. That's some bull.

"Okay today we are getting a new project thing. You all will read Hamlet, for a change, and act it out. Get into groups of five."

So I turned around and asked Fang and Iggy if they would be in a group with my other friends, Austin and Emily.

They're… odd. Austin's blonde –they're two different Austin's. Just in case you wanted to know.- and funny.

Emily is a ginger and a little on the lesbian side, though she isn't. it's not like she's masculine or anything, but just touchy-feely, huggy person.

"Sure!" Iggy agreed happily.

"Great. So? What do we want to rewrite ours as?"

"We should make it full of like full of pop culture references."Austin suggested.

"Yes! Like the bed intruder song!" Emily gushed – I want to say. Is that the right word?

And so began the interesting play we would be rewriting.

"Did we even read Hamlet yet?" I asked dubious to the fact.

"Yes. Well the summaries and excerpts." Austin said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I did." Fang said.

"I got him to write me a summary about it." Iggy shrugged.

"Okay, well I've read it." I admitted.

We started our project and I doubted this whole thing.

"This is ridiculous, but I want to be Hamlet." I stated. I told you they take me serious. No one disputed my wish-

"I wanted to be Hamlet." Iggy whined.

Emily and Austin looked scared; they knew not to cross me.

"Oh do you?" I asked quizzically raising my eyebrow.  
"No, not really; I was kidding." Iggy laughed.

"Good." I relaxed. I continued writing scene four. That was my assigned scene.

"Alright remember this has to be funny, guys." Austin reminded us all.

"Yeah, yeah; I know." Iggy waved him off.

About forty minutes later…

"Okay guys! Pack up, we're done here. You have like-five minutes to talk." So I gathered everyone's papers. I can't skip next class so I figured I wouldn't lose them.

"Early out may leave!" Ms. Vaughn dismissed those of us who'd earned the early out status and explained to Iggy and Fang. "You can go early today, since you don't have a fair chance."

I stopped and waited for them.

"See you guys next class." I sashayed down the hallway, I'm going to tryouts!

I'm going to at least make JV, probably Varsity, too. But I don't want to get too ahead of myself.

I went to my locker and stuffed all my books into it. I pulled out my gear and ran off towards the locker rooms.

When I got down there, there were a lot of girls. Now normally, field hockey is a neglected sport.

I wonder what all these people are doing here.

As I walked into the gym people parted like the red sea.

Now I know.

There was a new assistant coach. And she looked just like a combination of Iggy and Fang.

"Coach! " I yelled to coach Marshal.

"Max! Have you met our new assistant coach? This is ms. Smith." She smiled and introduced us.

"Hi. Max. it's a pleasure to meet you!" She was a peppy older lady. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I take it your Fang and Iggy's mom?" I smiled. They sat on the bleachers, no wonder all these girls were here.

"Yes. I'm so proud of them." She smiled.

I smiled back, "I'm going to go get warmed up, nice to meet you!" It's always best to be nice to the coaches. Gets you where you need to go, without being a total kiss-ass.

I sat down and stretched looking for any of my minor friends or friends that are really just friends for the sake of the sport.

I warmed up a little bit before the coaches' put on music and started yelling drills and exercises at us.

The whole way through practice I could've sworn I felt Fang and Iggy watching me, but I tried not to notice.

Practice was a good workout, it wasn't that hard, but it definitely wasn't that easy. I would probably be a little sore tomorrow.

It's worth it though, I pushed myself harder.

If I have three days of tryouts where I try my hardest, I will get the three things I want:

Forward

Varsity

And Captain.

Although I'm only a junior, I was the oldest person trying out.

"Okay ladies, nice practice. This will be a hard choice. After tomorrow's tryouts first cuts will be posted. Get a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Coach dismissed us.

I went and showered and changed. I put in my headphones and walked home.

I listened to a little old school rap, metal, pop and some oldies. I dance a little bit holding my hockey stick above my head. I swayed to the music.

I took one head phone out of my ear and saw Iggy riding a bike and Fang a skateboard, watching me.

"Can I help you?" I looked at them. I was still listening to the NWA's "straight out of Compton".

"Why are you so weird?" Iggy asked.

"I have a free spirit."

"Why can't you be normal?" Asked some guy that was behind them. He was blonde and was mimicking Iggy's voice. I could tell by his facial expression.

"Because, where's the fun in that?" I said in a 'duh' voice.

"What a freak." Iggy yelled. Fang shook his head.

"Yes! Life mission # 3:achieved!" I yelled sarcastically.

"You're such an orgasm." Fang said as all three of them passed me.

"What the hell!" Who calls someone an orgasm? What's his deal?

They didn't even here me.

Oh well.

Someone has called me an orgasm before. It happened like that…

Ace


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on top of my game today. –March third.

This will probably be up tonight or tomorrow the fourth.

Keep in mind; Angel and Gazzy are not siblings.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

I got ready for my Wednesday night phone call.

This means I break up with all three of my boyfriends using the "it's your fault…" and false accusation jig. I was laughing by the time I hung up. I told the first guy the whole gist and he came up with a story and had a witness.

"I don't need an alibi. I can't trust in you anymore." And hung up, trying my hardest not to bust out laughing.

The second guy, you know the jock was like, "I didn't think you'd find out." I snapped back, "Who were you cheating on me with your mom? You don't do anything or go anywhere!" I laughed and slammed it down.

The third guy, well he was too busy playing world of war craft to care much.

What a catch.

I now have three days to make my claims on three different guys and start triple dating.

It's such a bother at times, but it's more fun that way.

To celebrate, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and I went out for ice cream and oldies roller skating night at the old rink, in the next town over.

They play oldies music and no one is ever there.

I'm a beast at roller-skating. It's so fun. I can turn, jump, spin, grapevine, cross step, and if I stop wrong, I can roll to an upright position.

Today though, as it seems, it was not empty.

Fang, Iggy, and the boy had shown up.

I saw Ella drool. I think she took a real interest in Iggy.

Angel went over and worked her magic on Gazzy. She got his number and flirted her little blonde, ass off.

By the end of the night, she was pressed up against the wall making out with him.

I had gotten all their numbers. I think we're just friends because I don't like Iggy, Angel has Gazzy, and Fang shows like no interest in me.

Nudge was a little sad all night, but I think she had fun whence she let go off her troubles.

There's something I'm wondering about. Why are Ella and Nudge acting so weird? Something's changed.

At ten we had to leave and dare I say it, we actually had fun.

When I got home my mother the vet had an interesting piece of news for us.

"Your step-grandmother, Jane, is coming. She'll be here tomorrow making dinner after try-outs, Max." My mom sighed.

My grandma, I call her Nana, is a bit crazy. She's not actually crazy- just a little weird y'know? She's over the edge.

I groaned and trudged upstairs.

I slipped out of my clothes and into some gym shorts and an old sponsored event t-shirt. I opened my window and looked at my flower box. I make sun tea, and grow flowers using the leftover tea. Everybody loves it.

What I never realized is that I could talk to Fang (I've know discovered he's in the East wing of the house and I'm in the West of mine.).

Maybe that has to do with the fact he just moved in. Le duh, Max!

"MAX! Do you have the gold eyeliner?" Ella yelled across the house.

"No, El. It's in your locker."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She poked her head in the door. "You know I never knew you had such a fine view." She was talking about a certain, well-muscled, dark-haired, stretching boy.

"ha-ha. Very funny, now go to bed."

"Good night."

"Good night." I laid my head down and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Something was making me nervous.

I'm not nervous for tryouts, Ella didn't take anything, Nana coming isn't a big deal… I know. My phone!

I checked my Impression for messages.

'2 New Messages' It read. I tapped 'ok' and opened the first one.

"Hey, have you seen my gold eyeliner?" From Ella. So that's why she was yelling.

And the second from an unknown number.

"I had fun tonight. ;)"

"Who is this?" I typed back.

"Guess."

"Fang?"

"jup."

"What is a 'jup'?"

"My way of saying yeah."

"Ahh, I see."

"Want to talk in person?"

"No. jkjk suree."

"meet me by that tree on the property line."

"kkkkkkk be there in a sec." I slipped on my knees socks, tied my hair in a ponytail with a ribbon (it's all I could find!) and grabbed my Adidas jacket. It's red with black stripes.

As I walked out the door I slipped on my Adidas flip-flop sandal things with the spikes to massage your feet.

I climbed up the tree, seeing as I beat Fang.

"Max." he whispered.

"Yes?" he looked up.

"Jump." He held out his arms.

"Tchh. Fine." I flipped out of the tree, my foot sliding slightly. I slid through Fang's arms and he moved them so I wouldn't break my ankles.

"Whoops." I laughed uncontrollably. I always do. It's the -second- Max way.

"Oh man, that was funny."

Fang like rolled his eyes a fraction. What a nerd.

"Fang, are you gay?" I asked him suddenly.

"No. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Well, you aren't interested in any of the girls that are throwing themselves at you, and you aren't interested in the most popular girl at the school."

"Who's that?"

"Me. Who do you think?" I was shocked. My hands fluttered to my heart.

"Oh." He turned away.

"Are you blushing? 'Cause I'm kidding. You are definitely not gay." I laughed.

Fang and I talked for like an hour and a half before I started to fall asleep.

"Max, get up. You have to go to bed, we can't sleep outside." I groaned and stood up stretching.

"carry me." I held out my arms.

"Max…" he scooped me up. He carried me across the yard and set me down at my door step.

"Thanks friend!" I pecked his lips and darted inside grinning. I'm fully awake, acting is my specialty.

I watched him trudge back to his house. I swear to god, my stomach fells like a glitter bomb exploded in it and it's all tingly. My lips burned.

I ran upstairs and got in bed shedding the jacket and sandals. I turned on the radio and "Written in the stars" was playing. I laid in bed and pretended to be asleep.

Finally I actually fell asleep. It was good for me. I have tryouts. I shouldn't have stayed up anyways.

So while I slept, I thought about who I was going to make my move on next.

I thought about Fang but decided against it. I had a few months until March. That's my lucky month, think about the rule of three.

I had two three day guys. Then I decided I would take a three week break. I've been pretty busy lately.

My next victims… who to choose?

If you want to make Max a bf then review or pm me and I'll discuss terms and we can work out a deal. :)

Ace


	4. Chapter 4

Rule of three.

Chapter 4

I do not own Maximum Ride

I sat on my bed and nibbled at a Hershey's cookies and cream bar. I was texting some old friends from 4h camp and deleting people of the past.

One of them was texting me about how someone had spiked their peanut butter. I have some weird ass friends.

At least I have good taste in music.

I had decided to ask out this boy named Oliver and another kid named Tristan.

They're pretty hot and totally insane in the membrane; just kidding. One is like surfer and the other is a jock. Ever notice how there are a lot more jocks than any other type of guy?

Yeah, I'm observant like that.

Anyways my Nana is downstairs fixin' up a southern style ceviche( that's a food. Pretty good saucy stuff.)

She had brought all this produce from her greenhouse. It's all dirty and after a hug where I got my glasses (most of the time I have contacts in…) caught with her earring.

She pinched my cheeks. I was in pain for like ten minutes. It was immorally unnatural.

"Maggi! I mean, Maxi, baby! Dinner's ready." She called from downstairs. Darn my step-grandmother with her sticking up in all direction sand-y hair.

"I'll be down in a second." I threw down my chocolate and rolled off of my comfy bed. I needed some furniture in here…

When I got downstairs the kitchen was a hot-mess. The food looked gross, it always does; it tastes good.

"Where's Ella?" nana asked.

"At our friend Nudge's." I dug into some corn pudding.

I wondered where my mom was.

"So listen, baby. I was thinking we should go to the movies. My son recommended "The king's speech". Christopher said it was good."

"umm… yeah." If you pay. I added mentally. I'm saving my money for college and a house and a nice car. I wouldn't mind a glock either.

"Okay, tell me when you have time." For some reason our conversations were always like that.

"I will." I nodded. I took some ceviche and put it on this parmesan eggplant. This dinner is some messed up shit. Italian with old country.

We ate in silence. I tried all the gross looking foods which turned out to be pretty good in the end.

After much more awkwardness, dinner was FINALLY over.

I mean how long could one dinner take?

Forever.

Okay, that was rhetorical and I answered it. FAIL.

Finally I got my nana to leave. I walked her out to the car and like the whole time she kept saying "I'm not an old coot yet. You aren't gonna put me in an old people home. I don't even give a shit."

When she drove off I sighed and set on my front steps. I looked at the little waterfall and artificial lake/pond with a crap load of rocks in it.

I shot up when I felt someone breathe "Max…" in my ear.

"Oh dear god! What the frick!" I freaked.

"Willst du habst ess mit mein familie?" he takes German?

"Ich ess…mit mein Oma. Das wasst, interessant."

"Oh, well… do you want to join us?"

"Sure. Why not." I shrugged.

Well dinner with Fang's mom, the coach. I wonder if she's a good cook. I can't cook worth a damn.

I remembered, "I have to call my mom."

I called her on my phone, but she didn't answer. She didn't answer but called me back so my ringtone "Look at me now." Played out loud.

"Hi Mom. Nana left so I'm going to the new neighbor's house for some company."  
"Oh… well… okay. Bye Max, see you tonight." My mom said shocked.

"All good." I smiled, hanging up.

Fang nodded.

"So Fang…. Where did you move from?"

"Korea. My dad was stationed there and now he's over at Quantico."

I nodded. That would suffice.

"My dad left when I was little. Have you ever seen a fat person eat a turkey leg?" I'm random…

"Yeah, on TV." He said.

"Disneyland…" I shuddered. I still have nightmares.

He shuddered too.

Man, I can really be myself around Fang.

Fang pulled open the heavy door to his house. His house was the same size as mine, but his was painted warm, home-y colors. Mine was just whatever the designer chose.

Except my room was orange and was all over the place. I had a bunch of cool chairs and a large closet.

" Wow. Nice house." I looked around. It was an eye opener.

"Time isn't wasted when you're getting' wasted. Woke up today and all I could say is…um that party last night was awfully crazy, I wished we taped it. I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked. Drink my beer and smoke my weed, but my good friends is all I need. Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again. Man I love college 'Ay, man I love drinkin' Ay, man I love women, Ay, man I love college Ay'." From Iggy's large mouth.

"Too bad he's never been in college or had a women." I snorted. Fang grinned.

"Let me teach you a few lessons, Max. Don't pass out with your shoes on, and don't have sex if she's too gone."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're ruining the song! Shuddup!" I whined.

He just ruffled my hair.

He DID NOT just TOUCH MY HAIR! I ran and jumped on his back.

"Don't touch my hair." I said deadly calm, and then I pulled my pocket knife out and cut a little bit of his hair. "Deal?" I held it in front of his eyes.

"Fine." He maneuvered so I fell off his back onto the coach. Good thing I had closed my knife.

I could've just cut him, like for real. I'm not even from Compton. Or New York.

'Dawg, you realize I could've just slit your throat, like no joke?" Disbelief can be an overwhelming feeling.

"I heard you put the knife away, Max. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I build bombs for a living." He walked into his kitchen.

"Hi . How are you?" I asked pleasantly, Fang trailed in behind me and washed his hands.

"I'm good Max. I'm so glad you could join us! I made hamburgers." She ushered me into a chair next to Fang and Gazzy. I forgot he was their brother too. Wow. A little slow are we, Max?

I use like because us youth tend to use that too much and incorrectly.

Each chapter is at least one thousand words. Disaster dinner, next.

Review please?

Ace


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Well, let's say grace." Their mom said.

"For food…" But she didn't get to finish because Gazzy had started to burp the prayer. Loudly.

"And friends we give you thanks…" Iggy joined in.

"Oh Lord. Amen." I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or just finishing off; possibly both.

As for the amen they farted. Fang lifted his shirt over his mouth and nose and fixed his burger. Oh Gad. He's smart.

I'm going to die here. THE HORROR!

"Max, honey, aren't you going to eat?" Ms. Smith said concerned.

"I already ate, my nana wanted to have dinner with us." I said apologetically.

"Aww come one Max. It's so good though. You know you want some." Iggy taunted. It was a distraction. Gazzy catapulted some peas-where did those come from? And no, don't say the ground.- at my face.

When I was mad about that Iggy threw some tomatoes into my water.

"Boys!" Where is the third?

I edged away from Fang; he was half ignoring us half shielding himself.

But it wasn't Fang. It was his mother, when she stood up she flipped her whole plate on to me.

And as she stared wide eyed Fang laughed. Then he shut up and started to eat as if nothing happened.

Damn.

"MAX! I am so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh my!" she started to run around with a towel trying to get me cleaned up.

Iggy and Gazzy were laughing they're fat, white asses off. Gazzy fell out of his chair and farted.

I stood up and smacked each of them. Even Fang; (it made three- he laughed. Don't blame me for the anger.) Because he laughed earlier.

They're mom brought me some dry clothes. I refused saying I needed to go home and take a shower and get clean.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Ms. Smith yelled as I walked back across the lawn.

As I opened the door and stepped over the threshold of my house, Ella and Nudge walked out of the living room. When did they get here! They ditched me with nana.

Anyways, they had been watching a horror movie I guess.

Nudge had popcorn in her hair, they're shirts looked like they'd been clutching them.

Yeah. I want to say it was probably Saw four.

I don't know; just a guess. Don't shoot!

"Max!" Ella looked like a dear in headlights.

She had not been expecting me;

She had just watched a scary movie; or

I had food all over me.

Nudge shrieked.

"Geez." I stripped down, making my way to the laundry room. I was basically naked, but the only people who could see me were Nudge and Ella as I ran up to take a shower.

Stupid hot neighbors and they're mom who overreacts. Nice, happy thoughts. You're a happy person…

I dropped a bottle of shampoo on my toe and let out a loud, "FUCKKKK!"

No one could hear me anyways.

That hurt my toe.

Like motherfucker hurt.

Which is one step up from hurt like a bitch.

I have weird codes. I would have three but I just leave it with the regular thing.

So anyways I should tell you all that I've chosen my third guy, Justin.

He goes to an inner-city school. Kind of a badass, I guess

So they all said yes and I had worked my schedule. I would take Tristan after school and 'hang out' then go to a nice dinner with Oliver and then go to get a dessert and see a movie with Justin.

Perfect for a Friday; I wouldn't be bored.

I really like kissing guys. I just love it. And I enjoy the feeling of knowing, it doesn't even mean anything. I'm only seventeen; almost eighteen. My birthday is March third by the way. It's actually pretty far away…

Anyways it gives me a warm feeling. And I don't have anything to worry about.

I let my hair condition and shaved my legs and my underarms.

I rinsed off one last time and popped out immediately wrapping myself in a fluffy pink towel.

I'm drying off as I walk into my room. I see my window is open so I go over to close it and momentarily drop my towel.

Shit. I forgot I had neighbors again.

I slammed the window down in a hurry. I needed to get my towel.

I could honestly care less if Fang saw anything, he would see it sooner or later, but what about his mom or brothers?

I shudder and Fang looks over to see what the commotion was. I smirk as I pulled my towel back up and he jumped and then smirked.

I slip on some clean underwear and shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I put my hair up in a bun while my hair dries out a little.

I turn my radio on and dance a little.

I checked my phone and saw that I had three new messages. Scratch that- four- new messages.

I read through the ones saying bye from my old friends and one from my mom and a new one from Fang.

'You really should be more careful. You never know who's watching.' At which I rolled my eyes and danced more.

My favorite song by my favorite artist in my one of my favorite genres. Day n' night by kid Cudi genre: go-go.

I sand and went crazy as I got ready for bed and cleaned my room a little.

I got a plan. I'm making a deal to myself. I'm going to get Fang to go out with me. He's going to be my first time ever and I'm going to do it all in March. When I'm eighteen.

I seriously am going to do it. Say what you will but I've made up my mind.

Nothing can stop me.

As I fell asleep I felt myself falling.

I had jumped off a cliff and swan to a boat where I promptly fell asleep on the deck in the warm sun. I could feel myself gently rocking with the waves.

AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IS ONE FAT SEAGULL SITTING ON MY STOMACH.

Oh. It's just Ella.

"What?" I grumbled.

"School time."She just about sang loudly in my ear.

I groaned as Ella stole something, flipped on the lights, and blasted my music.

I begrudgingly got up and braced myself for the feeling of a new day to SMACK me in the face and be accompanied by a big-ass head rush.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Going for a long one. Let's say that today is Friday for Max. I forgot what it should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

I rolled out of bed, my feet stinging and random joints popping. The head-rush blurred the edges of my vision as the room spun and my head experienced a dull-pounding sensation.

My ears felt as if cotton had been stuffed in them and I could feel the hot blood circulating my head with an impeccable speed.

One word: Ouch.

I turned on my radio and opened the door to my closet.

I selected a pair of skinny jeans that were stone washed and a spaghetti strap tank top that was a pale peach, and a North Face jacket.

I slipped on my adidas sambas and brushed my teeth. I splashed water on my face. The cold water cascaded down my cheeks and I could feel it deep in my pores. One of my favorite songs, "I'm so paid" by Akon came on.

Doin' 90 in a 65

You know that one. Yeah. It's good.

I grabbed my cell phone and IPod Touch. I tied my hair into a low side ponytail that was very relaxed.

I swiped on some mascara and grabbed Chap Stick. I bolted down the stairs at record speed.

I am so high speed. Like, you wouldn't even believe.

I did all that in two-hundred twenty words. And fifteen minutes.

In the kitchen Ella was at the table talking to Nudge, surprisingly quiet. Ella was eating a bowl of cereal, and Nudge was saying how she ate a big breakfast, as my mother was pestering her to eat.

I sat down and was served some bacon and a bowl of honey nut cheerios. I was about to ask for a glass of milk but there was milk in my bowl. Le duh.

Deliciousness; almost as delicious as my neighbor. Wink wink.

So today was my day to go on all the dates I had scheduled.

It would be a nice day. I wondered if anybody could ever change my ways. Y' know, for future references. I have to toughen up in that case.

So I was going to have Tristan take me to the park and we were going to hang, then Oliver was taking me to dinner and then Jason (who I'd already asked out) was taking me for dessert and a movie.

I had it all worked out.

Sweet right? Yes. It was; you thought I would say wrong didn't you? I'm THE master at cliché wars. Which I cannot for the life of me, define.

Almost as sweet as the "sweetest girl (dollar bill)". Sorry, I had listened to that earlier.

I'm never NOT listening to music. It's weird, but not.

I tend to not make a lot of sense, but that's okay because I am awesome.

"So guys, where's Angel?" I asked, eating the bacon.

"Gazzy's." Ella answered.

Nudge looked sick.

"Nudge are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just ate too much."

"okay… well I hope you feel better." I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. I saw Fang walk out the door of his house and I left my house inconspicuously.

I still have to impress him.

I walked across the sidewalk to my driveway before I walked down and strutted on my way.

"Hey Max!" Fang yelled.

I turned around acting surprised.

"You rang?" I said when he caught up to me.

"Just thought we could walk together." He answered. He's so cool, why does he have to show no interest in me?

I hate my life sometimes. Like when a game gets rained out, we have no food in the house, when a cute guy ignores me (rare.), and when they play Pink's stupid song repeatedly.

"Okay. I was listening to my iPod, but this is better." I smiled.

We talked as we walked. I was trying to be really charming and flirty.

Ella P.O.V.

"Nudge, we need help. We can't keep this up. We could die." I was worried.

"I know. I just fell so…fat. I can't eat like Max and stay skinny like her. And I know she works out like excessively, but I can't. My asthma is like preventive." Nudge whined.

We were both afraid; we couldn't keep up with our Eating Disorders.

I know it got us the shapes we wanted, but Nudge's stomach protested with every meal she didn't eat and an inner voice made me throw up every time I ate. I know I'm not fat, but there's no way to _not_ struggle with weight.

We had tried working out, but it didn't work. We cut out bread. We tried dieting. We tried to just skip breakfast and it got progressively worse for Nudge.

She can't eat anything and she doesn't even look like she's anorexic.

I tried to eat healthy. I ate fruits and veggies and whole grains but it hurt my stomach. The first time I threw up, I felt _good_. I felt thin and wasn't hungry. I didn't feel disgusting or weak or powerless.

Nudge might not get help. But I am.

I can't take it anymore.

They generalize anorexics and bulimics to be overweight girls and whores, but it happens to everybody, it's not like it only happens to a few people.

Today at school during free period I am going to go to the guidance office and get some pamphlets or something. I don't want to talk to anyone about it. Not if I can overcome it on my own.

I'll also pick some up for Nudge. I worry more about her. It's taking a toll on her mental health.

Three months of these types of things really messes you up in the head, and I mean really.

"I know Nudge. We're going to get over this. We have to."

"We just need motivation." Nudge agreed.

"Mom and Dad and Iggy and Max."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, someone said that I had a name discrepancy! I'm sorry we're going with Jason since that's what I used last. Sorry! I didn't mean to though. Thanks for paying attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

So school just seemed to drag on. I mean literally drag.

Okay, maybe not. But-! It was still excruciatingly long.

Anyways. All of my dates were tonight as I had said and I was currently getting ready. I was putting on some make-up my face inches from the cold mirror. I hadn't changed what I was wearing that much, except I put on a hoodie and changed into my vans. They're a little more comfortable.

First dates were meant to be casual as were the second and third. I only went on the fourth date twice. Well, six times technically; if you see my logic, because of the Rule of Three. But those are where you go to a nicer place for dinner or like some weird art gallery depending the person.

Today it's relatively chilly outside. There is a soft breeze and the sun is shining. It could only get better if there was some wetness and puddles scattered around on the ground.

You know what's really attractive? Guys that can fight. That was a little out of place, but it is still the truth.

I wonder if Fang can fight. I bet he's a good fighter, he has abs. Like sexy abs.

I almost screwed up my eyeliner.

So my first date would be arriving in about half an hour.

Tristan and I were just going to go in the basement and chill. Maybe we'd go into the pool. I don't know. I like the spontaneous aspect of dating. I don't know. We'd probably talk for a little while, and then talk with a little more enthusiasm if you get me.

So I kind of squandered half an hour primping and responding to Fang's texts. He was just going to go to some senior's party that technically isn't a party since I wouldn't be there.

He wasn't that excited to go, I would've offered to hang but I'm a little busy tonight.

Tristan showed up five minutes later.

"Hey," He smiled. "Sorry I was late. My board broke. I lost track of time fixing it."

"That's fine. Come on." I said pulling his hand and leading him into the basement.

I led him over to the couch and flipped on some alternative music. There were several songs I recognized that he liked.

"So, what's your favorite band?" I asked.

"I don't know. Breaking Benjamin? Or Black Veil Brides." He answered.

"Oh! I love Breaking Benjamin. Especially "Dear Agony" and "Give me a Sign". And I like the song "Pens and Swords" by the Black Veil Brides." I agreed.

"Umm, it's "Pens and Knives." He corrected.

"What? Didn't I say that?"

"No you said "Pens and Swords.", Max."

"oh. Well, I knew that. It's just been a while." I laughed.

Hah. FAIL.

He laughed and said, "It's cool."

After just sitting there for a little while I scooted closer to him and we made out.

I positioned my arm so that I could see my watch it was in such a way that I could read the time but it looked like I had wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

As I had previously stated, I like kissing boys.

It's just an all around good feeling. It's such a rush, and I have to say I like the thought of no consequences. I'm immune to just about everything.

Eventually it got to be five.

Ella texted me right on cue.

I broke away from him.

"Sorry, that's my mom." I said and pretended to open my phone and read the message.

It was just Ella, 'you're welcome.' I replied with a thanks.

"I have to go, my mom's clinic is super-booked and I need to go lend a hand." I said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek and leading him back upstairs.

I went upstairs and grabbed my bag.

Then I drove over to mom's clinic and texted Oliver to pick me up there.

Oliver picked me up there in his car that was understandably not very nice.

We went to T.G.I Fridays.

The waiter flirted with me the whole time and I got his number at the end, without Oliver noticing. And I must admit: he was pretty hot. We didn't go out for dessert, we were stuffed.

Then afterwards Justin and I went to the movies and we sat in the back of the theater, the movie was boring. Not that I paid any attention to it.

After Justin gave me a ride home, I went up to my room and prepared to go for a midnight swim. It was only ten-thirty though. More time to squander.

I decided to check up on Ella and Nudge.

"Ella!" I yelled running into her room. She wasn't in here and I'd already checked the house for her.

I grinned. She's not home, my middle name is "Gladys Kravitz" **(A.n.=ever seen the tv show Bewitched? Gladys kravitz was the nosey neighbor. It was a pun.) **and I couldn't help myself. I looked around the room.

I wondered what kind of fun stuff Ella had in here. I looked around before deciding to go through her desk. In her drawers was office supply crap and cords. The other drawers were like paper and files.

I went through her bedside table and found some personal items and chargers to various things. Some little notes and photos she had saved, and headphones.

Her room was too neat. And her backpack wasn't here. She must've gone straight to Nudge's house afterschool.

I went back into my room.

I checked my phone.

Fifteen new messages.

Seven of which were forwards. Three picture messages of animals and:

One from Nudge, "Ella is at my house!";

One from Ella, "I'm at Nudge's.";

One from Mom, "I'm spending the night in my office. No boys over.";

One from Iggy, "You coming to the party?";

One from Fang, "Came home early. Want to hang?".

I responded to all.

I invited Fang to come swimming at midnight, told Iggy no and responded 'k' to Ella, Nudge, and my mom.

I was ready in a flash wearing my black Volcom bikini. It had like neon colored triangles on it and in my opinion was hot.

I put my hair into a ponytail and fixed it to frame my face. I cleaned off my eye make-up and lugged my iHome downstairs. I got my IPod and put on Pandora. I turned on the pool lights and got two towels.

I bet the water is cold. Fang came over at approximately 11:55.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a smile.

"What's up?" He said, shedding his shirt throwing it on a chaise lounge. He was wearing a simple black pair of board shorts.

"Not much." I clicked play and turned it up before running and jumping in the pool.

I felt the freezing cold water all around me as the little bubbles from impact tingled on my skin. I could feel my hair hitting my back and as I opened my eyes I could see Fang under the water. I bent my knees and pressed up off the bottom of the pool for air. Fang came up right after me his hair stuck to his head.

I laughed and swam over to the little bench thing at the shallow end where there was a light. The lights produce a lot of heat, in case you were wondering.

Fang followed me and we listened to music for a little while. I got bred of yelling songs and dancing so I dove back under the water and swam a few laps.

Fang and I swum around and played catch with a ball I found. I was trying to be sexy, but it didn't work as well as I hoped.

"Fang, let's race." I challenged.

"What?"

"You heard me, let's race." I said getting up in his face.

"I don't know." We were really close and I think if I had strayed longer he would've kissed me. But being a tease and leaving boys hanging makes them want more.

"Bring it." I whispered before sinking under the water and giving a great kick off. I maneuvered into a streamline position and kicked my way across at least half the pool. I broke into a freestyle breathing on every seven. When I got to the end of the pool I did a flip turn and raced back to the other end. I beat Fang by half a pool length.

"I win." I smirked from the edge of the pool as he stared up at me, wiping his eyes.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Hmm…," I put my hand on my hip and one finger on my lip. " you to stay over here for the night."

"Deal." He said puling himself up. His arm muscled contracted and I could see his abs, glistening with pool water as he sat on the edge. I threw him a towel and seductively dried off.

I walked in, shutting off the pool lights and bringing my iHome along.

"I need a quick shower. You can go home and shower and change." I said going up the stairs.

"See ya in a bit." He called leaving.

I showered quickly, getting the chlorine out of my hair. I changed into some adidas shorts and a tank top. As I walked downstairs I saw Fang walking over.

"Okay, so. I was thinking we would watch a movie later. But as for right now, I want cookies. Oh and does your mom know you're over here?"

"No, she's at a business meeting in Kansas or something."

"Awesome. So, onto the kitchen." I said leading the way.

Fang made cookies for me, because I can't cook and I talked to him. Mainly about music.

He would comment and tell me about his favorite songs or artists. It was kind of fun, and the cookies weren't that bad either. As someone once said, "I've never met a cookie I didn't like."; pure genius.

I put in Despicable Me and ate the cookies as we watched. Fang and I sat next to each other and my skin was on fire where our skin touched.

Fang and I agreed that it was the best movie ever made. Even if it was a kids' movie.

We put in some boring movie that wasn't entertaining and I fell asleep on Fang. He's really comfortable, let me tell you.

So, sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Spring break ends... Tomorrow/ today. Depending on when I post this. Can I get more reviews? Please!

Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride.

I woke up, lying on a bed of rose petals. The sun's harsh light being quieted to a low din caressed my face. There was a slight rise and fall as the mattress moved with me.

Oh, just kidding. I fell asleep on Fang. He has some soft skin, I should say. His shirt had ridden up and I was carelessly strewn about.

I sat up slowly to avoid head rush. The worst common feeling, second to that sinking stomach thing.

I fixed my hair, using my fingers as a makeshift brush to fluff my hair around my shoulders. I made sure I hadn't drooled at all last night. That's really embarrassing, believe me. I put some chapstick on-we never had chapstick! Where did this come from?- and gave myself a minute to wake up.

No need to have puffy red eyes! haha, I sound like a prep. Really I was trying to make sure I wouldn't get all groggy.

I gently shook Fang.

"Fang...," I whispered. I gradually progress to a higher volume. You'll see. "Fang. Fang! Fannnngggg. FANG. FANG!" I ended in a shout.

He bolted up.

"Good morning Sunshine." He ran a hand through his hair before letting out a groan and collapsing onto the couch again.

"Morning." He said before getting up slowly. He rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom... That he didn't know where it was.

"Down the hall to he left."

"Danke."

Does he subconsciously switch languages? I bet so. I do too... How cute, we have something in common. I bet we both have backseats in our cars too! Love at first spoke, even though this is in my head.

"Fang, can you make some pancakes? I can't cook, as you know."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Wait." I said as an idea hit me. He stopped in his tracks.

"Let's call Iggy over, he'll be up. It's only eight-thirty and that party wasn't even a party." An evil grin spread across my face. Fang's face mirrored mine in a Fang essence.

"Good idea."

We jumped off the couch and walked over to their house.

"IGGY! WE NEED FOOD!" I yelled.

I heard an incredibly loud groan and a smashing sound and a loud shriek.

I looked at Fang eyes wide. I stifled a laugh.

"Max! Shut up!" Iggy yelled streaking past in his boxers. He was clutching his face and was running at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Where's his hangover?" I whispered to Fang while we waited.

"Girl, no drinking." He explained tersely.

"So your saying that was a girl shrieking?," he nodded. "I thought he just had a high pitched voice. Oh so he doesn't drink when he's planning to bang a chick?"

"A little. High tolerance too."

"oh. A high alcohol tolerance helps." Fang shrugged.

"You don't drink?" I asked skeptically, raising my right eyebrow.

"Nah."

"Shocker." I muttered. Alcohol doesn't even taste good. I would know.

"I wonder who was drunk enough to go home with him."'I pondered.

Well I got my answer as some poor half-dressed girl came jumping into the hallway struggling to put on her boots. She was a senior I recognized her, but couldn't think of her name.

"Hey, Eileen."Fang said calmly as she stormed out.

Fang and I must've been a sight for sore eyes. We probably looked really bad this early and not really dressed and ravaged from the perilous trip across the yard.

Iggy came down about five minutes later, clad in a band aid across his right cheek and his boxers peeking out of his baggy jeans. He looked like a college boy. Yeah, I didn't forget his singing.

"Oh you poor thing. Did you get clawed? Or were you hit by a shard of that shatter?" I asked being stupid.

"Will you shut up? We were gonna go again till you showed up. Now what the fuck do you want?" he answered spitefully.

"Food." Fang answered. He just saved me from trouble. My response was nasty. I would tell you, but it's graphic. Very graphic.

"That's it? Are you serious?" Iggy asked dumbfounded. Next would be hysterics.

"You know what, I'll get Eileen back for you. What do you want next Friday?" I offered. I could fix this, he'll get her back. Or you know someone else...

"No. I want Fang at your place while my mom is still away with a hot girl. She's got to have stamina. And I don't want some slut. You know what? Hook me up with a girl from that other school. So we can do it and I won't have to see her again." he said going in the kitchen.

I nodded. That was reasonable and expected.

I exchanged a look with Fang.

"That should be easy."

Fang looked at me funny; I should tell my mommy on him. Oh, but then I'd get in trouble for having a boy over when she said no to…although… No, I won't. She'll just figure it out anyways.

"What? Stop staring at me, you should know I have lots of friends in high places."

While Iggy made breakfast, I grilled him about what he likes in a girl. I owed him, bigtime.

"Max, just shut up. I'm over it. I don't really care as long as she's not an ugly slut or anything like that."

"To be honest, Iggy I wanted it to be a challenge." I said. I forgot to say Fang was watching BBC so he's not really here.

"Max, you and your friend better come to the party, and you get her to drink. Simple as that." He said flipping a pancake. Then he 'stirred' the eggs, moving them to prevent burning. Maybe I should try that…

"Okay fine." I said getting up to join him.

"So Fang, what's happening in the world?"

"Gas prices."

"Oh I know! If people would just stop driving their gas guzzlers and start carpooling, we could use way less. Or if some people would get electric cars. I could solve all these problems if people would listen." I shook my head, spiteful thoughts filling my head.

"Food!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. Fang turned off the TV and I ran in, I'm hungry.

"Oh my god." I said. Iggy had made pancakes, eggs and bacon. He had cut up watermelon, cantaloupe, and honey dew. There were three table settings and each glass was filled with milk.

"Yes, you are welcome. I did all this even though you ruined my morning."

"And someday you will forgive us for that," I pointed at him with the fork I had just picked up. "Quite possibly thank us, even." I said before digging in.

We all ate and waddled over to the couch. There were no leftovers.

Fang put on a movie of some sort and we watched it, it was really interesting. For a sub movie; yeah "The Hunt for the Red October" with a young Alec Baldwin. He didn't age well.

After that I rolled off the couch, my food had settled. I felt much better.

"Well, thanks guys. I better get home now." I Stretched before going to let myself out.

Iggy yelled "B-yeahs Maxi!" Sort of. (A/N: I don't know. Some weird way to say bye.)

And Fang got up to walk me home.

"Well that was fun. See you… sometime." I settled on. I didn't know if I wouldn't see him later in the day, tomorrow, or Sunday.

He nodded with a small smile.

I walked into my house and ran straight upstairs.

I change into some pants and a tee-shirt. Had I decided to do three days? Or three weeks? I can't even remember.

Let's say three weeks for the sake of me not wanting to pick new boys. That's tiring.

Anyways… I went onto my facebook, I hadn't been on there in a while. I had over one hundred notifications. Of course I had to go through all of the ones that weren't pictures or picture comments. Not much excitement let me tell you. I had like thirty friend requests, I accepted most of them. Then I was done in like an hour.

I didn't know what to do, my house was empty. I guess I should do homework.

So I did my homework and at lunchtime it turned out my mom had made an exquisite lunch of sandwiches, soup, and salad.

Then after lunch I invited one of my other friends, Tess, from the other school to go to the mall with me. Mainly to see if she would go to _the_ party, but also because I am very bored and I need some new clothes for the winter months.

And I know, I know, I opted to go to the mall, but it's always empty and they have all the stores I like.

When I invited Tess she said sure and I grabbed a jacket and car keys and drove over there.

Only to find that Tess had brought along her boyfriend. Roadblock!

Okay, more reviews please? And I got tired of trying to elongate this chapter. That's why it sucks at the end.

Sorry and thanks, Ace


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Tess had brought her boyfriend. What's-his-face. I knew that she thought she loved him earlier this year; I told her she was just a senior and that he would end up hurting her. She regarded my words but the look on her face was just screaming 'Im-head-over-heels-for-this-guy.'. Come to think of it, maybe this is a new guy, I hadn't come into much contact with her.

Anyways now what was I going to do? I had to get what's-his-face away from her... Do a little research and see if she'd leave him or something. Maybe, you know..., I could... Tear them apart?

I gave Tess a hug.

"hey! It's been so long since I saw you!" she returned my hug.

"I know! Max this is David, David Max." she said introducing us. He checked me out, I started to formulate a plan.

"I'll see you later babe." she kissed him before pulling me along. I wonder... We stopped went into the Adidas shop. The first good store we saw.

Tess let out a long huff of annoyance.

"Is he gone?" she asked her hands rubbing her eyes softly. Gentle not to stretch the skin.

"Yeah." I answered looking around. His figure retreating into the distance.

"oh thank god! I thought he'd never leave..." she said looking up.

I realized then what I could do.

Tess stood up brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulders and standing up. She was wearing heels, a short skirt, and a pink long-sleeved shirt.

"Max, he's so over protective and clingy."

"Why don't you break up with him?"

"Because my parents like him. If I break up with him they'll punish me verbally."

"What about if he breaks up with you?"

"Then they'll give him an upbraiding, not me." I nodded in thought.

"Next weekend come to this party with me. It'll be fun and I'll get rid of David." I grinned. She grinned back, a little unsure; probably thinking of what I would do.

I was thankful that Tess wasn't too smart. Don't get me wrong, she isn't stupid; she's not a genius though.

We talked as we walked through the building seeing a few people I knew and a lot that she knew.

Then we went shopping. I bought a few new things. I looked at sticks and stuff for field hockey, but there wasn't much new; I ended up buying some new tennis shoes and a jacket.

Tess lightened up for the rest of the day. Maybe she doesn't have my work ethic when it comes to guys.

"Thank you for a great day Max. Today has been the best day I've had in months. I'll see you Friday!" She waved, bouncing off with her mountains of bags.

I waved at her and watched her leave, before I slowly started off. I was walking to my car when Dave popped out of no where.

"Max, right?," he sneered. "What are you trying to do to my girlfriend? Corrupt her? Well guess what it's not going to work."

He spat before leaving.

My eyes widened in disbelief. He spit on my shoe. Oh no, no, no.

I turned around.

"Hey asshole, come wipe your spit off my shoe."

"What?" he stopped sulking and turned to look.

"You heard me: come wipe your spit off of my shoe."

He turned, ignoring me. So I did the rational thing. I got in my car and while he went to open the trunk he left his book bag in the road so I ran it over. Too bad he didn't see me.

I smirked as I drove out of the parking lot. One thought ran through my head: Karma is a bitch.

I turned up the stereo and drove home singing songs I liked the whole way home. I hadn't noticed all my new texts, but I figured don't text while driving, it'll get you killed.

I sat in my car, going down the highway, and grinned to myself. Mission totally, completed accomplished. I need something to celebrate, which means Taco Bell. My celebratory meal. The best thing ever; it's heavenly to me. The crunch wrap supreme, the meximelt's, fiesta potatoes, fruit punches… Even a soft taco is good enough.

I love it all. I should be fat, but running drills does that to you. And balancing three relationships, friends, sports, and life in general . What's a girl to do?

I must say I love my lifestyle; crazy but chill.

I read my texts as I got out of the car and unloaded my bags. They were nothing important. Not like Ella, or Nudge, or Angel, or the guys.

Just some old friends and forwards. I closed my phone and opened the door to my house. I slipped off my shoes and walked up the stairs slowly. I didn't want to trip, at least not yet I was saving it for later, when I would be more mentally prepared to trip three times.

And also maybe when I walked into my room to find my hot neighbor lying on my bed.

Here's what happened:

I opened the door, chucking my phone straight onto my bed and dropping the bags when I hear, " I need ice.".

I jumped, hitting my head on the doorway and clutching my head, it seemed as though I was mimicking Fang.

"What the heck man, you scared me."

He had been lying on my bed looking at the ceiling when my phone hurdled at his face and hit the left side of his stone face.

He shot me an apologetic look before we started downstairs.

He told me that my mom had let him in and he had been waiting an hour or so for me to get here. There. Whatever, you know what I mean.

It's my birthday…yesterday.

I need a break, I've got SOL's (end of the year tests for anyone unfamiliar with the term).

I'll be back in June.

Thanks & Sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Rule of Three

It turns out, that I was not going to slip down the stairs, but that three people would hit their heads, rather.

Fang and I clutched our throbbing heads as we walked into the kitchen. I, more or less, stumbled in feeling dizzy from hitting my head so hard. Fang had one arm out the whole way down the stairs, ready to catch me if need be.

My mom sat at our old kitchen table, bent over some paper work for her clinic. Upon hearing us she glanced at us and returned to her work. Then she looked back up and shot over to the freezer.

"What did you all do?" she said, bent into the freezer looking for ice packs.

"I threw my phone on my bed, unaware that there was a person there. It hit Fang here in the head. He said 'I need ice.' which made me jump into the doorframe and hit my head."

My mom straightened up, smacking her head. She reached in for another ice pack, pulled back out of the freezer completely, before standing up and wrapping the ice packs in a towel.

She handed us ours, and back down at the table resuming her paper work, ice pressed to her head.

That was interesting. At least it wasn't me all three times.

We walked out into the hallway before I turned to Fang.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. In response, he shrugged. I can't honestly say I didn't expect it.

"Well if you won't tell me what you want to do," I said exasperatedly," then we'll go over to Nudge's for makeover's and dress up." I said seriously, 'turning around to leave'.

Fang grabbed my arm and spun me back around, his eyes looking around nervously in a panic mode.

I studied his face for a second. "Alright then, let's go to your house and watch a scary movie."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I translated it to be 'you won't be scared and clutch onto me the whole time, right?'

"No, I won't." I sighed, pulling him to his house.

When he walks, he walks with swagger, which always takes longer then walking normally. Plus he's really tall and muscular, so he's heavy.

I pushed open the door, remembering that coach Smith wouldn't be here to open the door and thinking that Iggy most likely wouldn't let me in-or he may open the door expecting a prostitute-, and that it would take Fang five minutes to get there.

I listened to the house for a minute, not wanting a repeat of Friday.

"Iggy! Will you make us some snacks? We're going to watch a scary movie!" I yelled.

"Sure, sure." he sighed, loping across the catwalk thing.

Fang nodded his thanks before dragging me down to the theater.

He slipped in some horror movie, Psycho, I think, and sat down next to me on the couch. About five minutes in, Iggy joined us with sodas, chips, and candy. Our eyes were glued to the screen as the infamous 'Shower Scene' came on.

"Fang, give me your hand." I whispered.

"What?"

"Hand. Now." I growled.

You see, scary movies don't scare me if I can hold on to something. I don't know why. I just feel safer. Like on a rollercoaster, it works.

I clutched his hand. I saw the shadow and grabbed his hand harder, digging in my nails.

And after she screamed I let go. And I am fine.

Returning most of my attention to the screen, I watched Fang shake out his hand and focused on the pleasant warmth of where his hand had been, unwillingly.

The rest of the movie was good, and it was pretty macabre.

~Nudge & Ella~

"Okay. Open your mouth." Nudge said. Ella opened her mouth and swallowed some dry cereal.

Her face was one of concern. How was Nudge going to stop her from throwing this up? She sure didn't have enough will power to keep herself.

"Okay, now you Nudge." Nudge looked at the spoon with distaste. Her mind immediately jumping to its food reaction.

'Nudge, you are so fat. You do not need cereal. You want to be pretty and popular. You could be skinny. Don't eat it.' Her thoughts ran wild.

She swallowed her qualms and ate the cereal, immediately wanting to spit it back out. Ella's hand stopped her though.

"Nudge you are beautiful and thin. You are so popular, people want to be you. Food is healthy, you are not fat." Ella said at the worried look spreading across Nudge's face. Ella had read in one of the pamphlets that countering the negative things made it easier to overcome the, urges to react.

Ella sat on the couch calmly, focusing on Nudge.

After Nudge took a bite, she would take a bite; then Nudge again. After both had eaten a bowl, Nudge kept Ella on the couch and watched a suspense movie so Ella couldn't leave to shove her fingers down the throat.

Ella and Nudge had the Jordan household to themselves for the night. Ella would get her bags from her house in the morning before school. Both of them had a mission for the next day: Eat breakfast, and if that went well, lunch.

Dinner was last on their list to tackle. It was the hardest one for them to eat.

Ella couldn't throw up the rest of the night. She felt sick from actually eating, but the feeling of progress made her feel good enough to enjoy the rest of the day.

Nudge however felt a lack of progress, and sick, and even worse because she couldn't throw up. She couldn't force herself. So she turned her attention to other problems: boys, clothes, and plans.

When they both woke up the next morning, Ella smiled.

"One meal down,Nudge. And dare I say it, I think I'm feeling a little hungry." She grinned devilishly.

Nudge looked uncertain, but smiled a little. She was going to overcome this. She was going to do it, no matter what it took.


	11. Chapter 11

One review made this whole chapter possible. I've been at the beach for a week and a half, I'm on summer swim team, and my grandma is in the hospital.

You all can thank Gurmun!

P.s I switched the rating to T for cursing, violence, and ed's. And don't review to tell me you're a Nike fan. I just like Samba's and think they look good with everything.

IDNOMR

The school week flew by. Our science class lunch between the team was awesome. We talked about hot guys and flirt tactics and Angel spilled her news. Some kid I didn't know was moving. Some girl was going out with one of my ex'; nothing that important, like maybe some new hot guys that _weren't_ brothers. And _a lot_ of texting the three guys.

But now it was Friday night. And that meant Iggy and Tess were going to get there freak on, after they get their party on. It's a win-win-win situation, Iggy gets to have fun, Tess is freed of the asswipe, and I don't owe Iggy anymore.

Tess came over to my house to get ready. She had curled her hair into soft waves and brought over her make-up collection. She wore a short jean skirt and a pink tank top with pink heels, I don't know why it looked so good on her.

I wore some short, dark wash jean shorts, a black tank top, and a yellow jacket. And I was wearing Adidas Sambas.

We got in my car and drove to the party, and stepped out.

"Let's go."

"David should be here in about half an hour."

"Alright. You'll get a ride home from me tomorrow." And a ride to Iggy's tonight, I internally smirk.

She nodded biting her lip before strutting into the house.

"She's in Iggy." I text him, going in the jumping house. The house is rocking from the bass, alcohol is everywhere. Teenagers are everywhere.

"Hey Max." Waved McKenna, I fake-smiled and waved back to her.

"Max." Nodded some sophomore guy I didn't really know. Then his friends chorused, "Max." all nodding at me. And so on.

"Hey Fang." I smiled, finally finding him.

"Max!" he said looking relieved. I'm Fang's cure of loneliness, I thought smugly.

"Ya miss me?" I smiled.

"Now it's a party." He half-smiled.

"Yeah, well I have to break up my friend and her boyfriend, you want to help me?" He looked at me funny. "You'd just have to greet the guy and show him to Tess, who's over... There. It's not going to be anything like a fight or whatever." I pointed at her and Iggy, they were talking and Iggy was offering her some punch.

Fang shook his head in a 'no' gesture.

"Come on Fang, don't be a baby. Please?"

"Fine."

"Yes! So he'll be here soon," I checked my watch, "in about twenty minutes. So you want to get some punch?"

"Sure." Together we embarked on a mission to the punch bowl, or should I say spiked punch bowl.

"Don't drink too much, they put vodka in here," I tell Fang. "So, next week is September. You got any plans?"

"Not really." he shrugs.

People are ignoring us, which I take as a bad sign. I know players are supposed to hook up at parties, but Fang is here and I don't want to look like a wild party girl.

Now I have a major problem, I could uphold my reputation or I could impress Fang.

I could do both though.

I could tell Fang I was leaving and go hook up (which always makes me feel slutty until I feel lips on mine) or I could tell people to spread the word that no one was really attractive to me. Or I could... Say the party was boring me.

"Fang, David will be here soon," I alerted him."Then we can leave. This party is lame anyways."

"Iggy's my ride."

"I brought my car."

Fang nodded and we walked over to Iggy and Tess, who were already kissing on the stairs.

Then Fang and I went over to the door and waited for David. We were kind of tucked into a little corner where it wasn't well lit, and the music was kind of lower. We were in very close proximity of each other.

"So why are we doing this?"He asked me.

"Because this guy is an asshole. And Tess's parents like him and she can't break up with him. So he'll break up with her. And so we can pay our debt to Iggy."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said, the door handle turned and David walked in, I shoved Fang towards the door.

"You David?" Fang asked.

"Yeah."

"You may not want to see this." he said, staring down- a long way down- at David. I didn't realize how short he really is.

"Move." David snarled pushing Fang out of the way.

"Hey man." he said holding his hands up and stepping aside, turning to look at me. 'Go' I ushered him. I followed from a safe distance behind.

"Tess! What the hell are you doing!" David yelled, breaking the two up and shoving Iggy.

"Whoa." Iggy said stumbling back, I cringed.

"What the fuck? Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" He yelled, punching Iggy. He was trying to beat Iggy, but Iggy wasn't going to let himself get beat up.

"Oh my god!" screamed Tess. I rushed over to her and Iggy punched David. Fang stepped in and pushed Dave, allowing Iggy to punch him again. David flailed his legs as some random guy pulled him away from the boys. Tess was crying, the music had slowed, people were watching.

David broke free and ran at Fang, fists curled. I knew Fang could take it, but I cringed. Then I felt angry, somebody had hit Fang, my best friend.

Fang turned and elbowed him, after receiving a hit to the cheek.

As a final stand, David socked Iggy, again, this time hitting his cheek. Iggy jumped on David, and went ape shit on him. Iggy was pulled off of him by some boy I recognized but couldn't think of the name.

"We're fucking over! Have fun telling your parents that, you psycho bitch!" David spat, stalking out of the house, eyes sparking.

Iggy got up and brushed past me to get to Tess, and she took care of his wounds, leaving me and Fang alone.

I steered Fang over to a couch and he sat down, I held a towel ice in it to his cheek.

People were buzzing about what had just gone down, and I was turning people away like a celebrity ignores the paparazzi.

"Wow. I didn't expect that; I'm so sorry Fang." I apologized.

"I'm fine." he assured me.

"Well why don't we go home, we can hang at my place. I'll put some make-up on it so your mom won't see it." I stood up and offered him a hand.

"Nah, let's stay for a little bit." He said. Plan ruiner much?

"Okay," Not wanting to look stupid for standing up and sitting back down, I substituted. "I think I need a drink. You want one?"

"Sure." Maybe I could get him drunk. Just kidding! I honest to goodness wouldn't do that to Fang. Maybe slightly tipsy though, wink wink evil grin.

Ignoring my own thoughts and mingling briefly with a few other people I knew, I made my way to the punch bowl and poured one for Fang and one for me.

Navigating back to Fang with two drinks in hand at a jumping party was not a good idea. Nonetheless, I made it all the way over to him.

I handed him his punch.

"Thanks." He said, downing the punch.

I took his empty cup and offered him mine. He took it and took a few sips.

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you want to leave yet?"

"In a few minutes."

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom." I announced to-much to my dismay- a completely sober Fang.

"Go." He said.

I made my way to the bathroom, and as soon as I went I was out of there. It was gross, to say the least. Then I pushed through the crowds again to find Fang. He was still on the couch, but he had drank the rest of my cup, and two bottles of beer someone had handed him.

"Ma-ax." He slurred.

"Come on Fang. Stand up." I whispered in his ear, pulling him up.

"Where we going'?" He asked in a daze behind me.

"My cars, then you're coming to my house." He got really tipsy from four drinks.

"Oh." He said, resting his head on the window. It was probably cold.

"Fang, what happens when you drink too much?"

"I... Get drunk for like half an hour if I drink too fast." That's weird. But I guess everyone is different.

"Do you feel drunk right now?" I asked, and he nodded in response.

I drove home thinking about what people would think about the party, I didn't really care.

"Yeah."

"So do you like me Fang?"

"Yes."

"That's good because I like you."

"Hey that's your house, and that's mine!" He said pointing to the houses. If it hadn't been Fang, I would've expected a giggle.

"Yes it is, now let's go inside." I said opening the door and getting out. I was shocked when Fang opened the door. Then he slovenly rolled out of the car, I noticed he hadn't unbuckled the seatbelt.

I laughed at him thinking, 'dumbass'.

I undid the seatbelt and waited at the door for him to lumber in. It took him nearly five minutes, no lie. I can't wait until he gets sobered again.

"Ooh a couch!" he said, almost lively enough to be considered enthusiastic. A drunk Fang is really funny.

"Go sit on the couch." I said, almost sarcastically. I went into the kitchen to pour Fang a glass of water. I seriously doubted he'd need an aspirin. And the lord knows what a drugged Fang is like compared to a drunken Fang.

I walked back into the kitchen, handing Fang the glass.

He just stared at it.

"What?" I said.

He shrugged and drank it.

"I'm going to go change. Stay here. You can watch TV or something." I then ran to my room, threw on shorts and a black tee shirt as fast as I possibly could. Who knows what would happen if Fang was alone for too long.

"Max? What?" he said, confused.

"Oh thank goodness. You were drunk and stupid," I looked at him. "Don't make that face, you rolled out of my car with your seatbelt on onto the ground."

His face read fair game, and he gave a shrug.

I chose to ignore that…comment, no… bit of input. And I sat on the couch and turned on Criminal Minds, which I happen to love.

"What happened?" He asked. I was focused on the TV.

"What happened?" He asked again during the commercial.

"Huh? Oh, remember you got into the fight? Well you didn't want to come home yet so you drank some punch and had two bottles of beer. And then you were gone."

"What did you ask me in the car?"

"Nothing. Oh, I asked you what happened if you drank too much." Ignoring what I really had asked him, he _was_ drunk. There was no need for him to know, even if he remembered it didn't really matter.

"Hey, where's your mom?"

I looked around, "I don't know. Probably still at the office. Now, shhh it's back on."

By the end of the episode I had Fang engrossed in the show too. And then I went to check where my mom was. Turns out she had a _date; _I didn't even know she was putting herself out there_. _

"What do you want to do Fang?"

"I don't know. Let's go sit in the tree outside."

"Okay." We walked out into the yard and went to the tree.

Fang crawled onto the bigger branch next to the smaller branch I was on.

"We should build a tree house out here." I smiled, looking at the sky.

"With all the money we have." Fang said sarcastically.

"Someone's chatty. So Mr. Chatty-pants, what was Korea like?"

"Nice."

"Care to go into detail?"

"Nahh." He said shaking his head.

"Well, that was a great conversation." I say almost half-heartedly.

"Yeah." Fang said nodding his head slowly. We sat in silence for a while. Then I got kind of bored waiting for him to say something.

"Well if that's it, then I'll see you later. I'm going to go swim; I guess you can come back over."

"Alright."

"And bring your board. I've been dying to see what you do on Wednesdays when you aren't talking to me."

"Okay."

"Alright, see you soon." I said sliding nimbly out of the tree, holding in my giggle fest for later. Meaning inside my house later.

I got in the house and let out a whole parade of giggles and calming down before going up the stairs. No need to trip, three times.

I ran into my house and threw on a white bikini and grabbing a cover up dress thing out of Ella's room, briefly greeting Nudge and inviting them to join us to which they accepted.

I ran outside and turned on the regular radio and threw off the cover up. I put up my hair while walking over to the shed to turn on the lights and open the gate from our drive way. Then I waited about five minutes for everybody to get there, dangling my feet in the water.

Ella came out with snacks and Nudge came out with drinks. After they set down the drinks and food, Fang rolled onto the pool deck.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled jumping in.


End file.
